Hay Day
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: AU fic. Ste has his own restaurant, Hay Day, and hires Brendan as his employee. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: AU fic. Ste has his own restaurant, Hay Day, and hires Brendan as his employee.

A/N: This is a fic request for blackbeltbarbie :) Also the name 'Hay Day' is courtesy of Lman.

Hay Day

Ste exhaled proudly outside his restaurant Hay Day, newly opened. It had taken a long time for him to reach this point; countless menial jobs had been worked, money had been saved and in the end it was pure luck that had handed Ste this wonderful opportunity. Recently Tony had opened a new business, aptly named _Tony__'__s,_but after a great deal of misfortune, Tony had decided to cut his losses and pass the business down onto his second in command, Ste.

Twenty-one years old and he had his own business; he was finally his own boss. He had never been in charge of anything before. Unless being a parent counted, which Ste didn't think it did. He had his own staff to order around, something he had never dreamt was possible. He wasn't even sure if he was capable, even though Tony had seemed to have every faith in him doing a good job.

Ste steeled himself to walk towards the door and open for the first time. Most of the staff he had kept on from when Tony had been in charge but he had hired a new guy yesterday. Ste frowned as he remembered. It was strange really because it was almost as though this guy was hiring _him,_not the other way around.

He had walked into the room, sharp suit, all business. Ste had done the respectable thing and shook his hand, marvelling at the strength of his grip. Ste should have known then that something was different. The slightest bit of contact had sent a thrill up his spine. He couldn't explain it and he was almost certain that Brendan Brady, the guy, had felt it too.

While Ste interviewed him, he had felt Brendan's eyes on him, all over him. Ste had kept shifting in his seat under the intensity of his gaze. He was like an animal on the prowl; surveying the weaker prey ready to devour. There was something so charismatic about him, so suave. Perhaps it was the facial hair; Ste had never seen someone wear a moustache so proudly and distinctly. It gave Brendan an aura of power and dominance. Ste wondered if it was the right thing to do hiring him at all; there was every chance he would belittle Ste's leadership role.

However, as the first day began and the customers came pouring in, Brendan was the ideal employee. He was quick and sharp; he charmed the customers into buying more appetizers and he got all the tips. Ste was more than a little impressed.

"Brendan?" Ste asked as Brendan approached the kitchen to collect his order.

"Yes, boss?" Brendan replied smoothly, his blue eyes boring into Ste's, almost sending him off track.

"Good job tonight" Ste said, trying to retain his composure. "Keep this up and I'll have to give you a bonus"

Brendan bowed his head elegantly but it wasn't dismissive. "Thank ye, I'd appreciate that"

He turned away but Ste found he wanted to say more. "I'm really pleased you know, that tonight's been a real hit. I have you to thank for a lot of that"

Brendan shook his head, his voice low. "Ye don't give yerself enough credit, boss. Young guy like ye with his own business…ye should be proud"

Ste blushed visibly. "Thank you. I…well; I worked really hard to get here"

"I'll bet" Brendan replied, smiling and looking like a lazy tiger. "I'd better get back to work…"

"Yes! Of course" Ste grinned, feeling foolish. "Oh, one more thing, Brendan"

Brendan turned back, his demeanour calm and collected.

"Will you close up with me tonight?"

"Of course, boss"

"Call me Ste" He didn't know why he had said that, but it felt right.

"Ste" Brendan formed the word on his lips, frowning. "What's that short for? Stephen?"

Ste nodded, perplexed.

"Mind if I call ye that instead? It's kind of my thing"

Ste was taken aback. Brendan didn't strike him as the type to ask permission. "Sure, whatever makes you comfortable. Can even call me Mr Hay if you please"

Brendan grinned, his teeth alarmingly large and intimidating. "Stephen is fine"

Ste blushed again. The way Brendan said things…they sounded so _provocative_. Ste felt that familiar tingle up his spine. He turned away to hide his face as Brendan returned to work.

By the end of the evening, Ste was thrilled at how successful their first night had been. He had sent the rest of the staff home, leaving him and Brendan to tidy up. Brendan bent down to pick up the chairs and place them on the tables and for some unfathomable reason Ste found his eyes drawn to his rear. The uniform was simple; black trousers with a white, buttoned shirt and black waistcoat. Brendan exemplified sophistication in them. There was something sort of regal about him and Ste was certain it was why people were so drawn to him. Even from his résumé Ste could see he had worked in all sorts of places, never lingering for long. Ste had asked him why at the interview.

"I don't settle down easy. I move around a lot, different faces wherever I go"

"Doesn't that get lonely?" Ste had asked, knowing he was getting too personal.

Brendan had shrugged, looking directly into Ste's face. "I guess I never meet the right people" Something about the way he had said it had taken Ste aback.

"Will it be different here, do you think?"

Brendan smiled. "My Sister's local. And who knows, maybe I'll like it around here"

Ste's mind was brought back to the present day as he heard Brendan address him.

"Stephen? Want me to cash up?"

"Oh! Yeah, if you don't mind" Ste didn't want to admit that he wasn't too clever with maths. He had planned to hire someone to do the books for him but he wondered if Brendan would be capable. Ste wasn't sure if he would feel comfortable asking someone who knew him, there was something quite shaming about it.

"I'm good with the money side of things" Brendan said casually. "If ye ever need any help"

Ste stared at him blankly. "Yes! I mean thank you, I've got enough to do, you know?"

Ste didn't know why he felt the need to lie. Brendan had simply smiled at him, his expression unreadable.

Brendan helped Ste close up every day after that. He was more than capable, an all round worker. Ste wasn't sure what he would have done without him; he feared he relied on him too much. They had developed a kind of friendship over time, one filled with mutual respect. Ste was still the boss but he allowed Brendan to speak to him in ways the other staff didn't, and vice versa. Often when they closed up together, Ste would bring out a few ciders and share them with Brendan for a job well done.

It was one such evening when everything changed. It had been a very busy day; Ste thought it had something to do with the promotional offers he had introduced. Brendan had been irate all day, not like his usual calm self. Ste was afraid to ask what the problem was for fear of offending him. Only the night before they had had a really good evening together; Ste had even asked him for women advice, expecting Brendan to be the type of bloke to charm all the ladies. He had gotten a bit quiet after that and Ste wondered if he had pushed the boundaries too far. It worried him. Brendan was off most of the day, hardly able to look at him.

When closing time came, Brendan had almost left at the same time as the others until Ste had called him back.

"Can we talk?" He had asked quietly.

Brendan had nodded, his back stiff. Ste led him towards the office, closing the door behind them.

"Is something wrong?" Ste asked, straight to the point.

Brendan stared at the floor resolutely. "Personal stuff"

"Oh" Ste had said, feeling deflated. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Brendan grunted. "I'll help cash up, yeah?"

"Yeah, please"

There was an odd tension in the room that Ste couldn't place. He was very aware of Brendan's presence. At one point their paths crossed; Brendan had brushed past him to reach a filing cabinet and Ste had stiffened.

"Sorry" Brendan muttered. "Hand slipped"

Ste blushed at the implication. "It's…fine"

Brendan bent down as one of the papers slipped from his grasp. Ste found himself confronted once more with the rear of Brendan Brady. He felt that thrill again and something tight in the pit of his stomach. Brendan straightened, turning around and almost walking into Ste. He looked flustered, as though he hadn't expected him to be so close.

Their faces were only inches apart. Ste felt his breath hitch as Brendan's eyes moved as if involuntarily to Ste's lips. The moment was charged between them; Ste didn't understand it. All he knew was he wanted to close that distance between them…

"I should go" Brendan said gruffly, moving out of the way. Ste grabbed his arm reflexively.

"Don't" he breathed.

Brendan raised his eyebrows. "Aren't ye late for yer date with that girl?"

"What?" Ste was brought out of the moment. "Her? No. Nothing happened…" It suddenly dawned on Ste why Brendan had been in a foul mood all day. "Did you think that there was something more to it?"

Brendan shrugged, looking decidedly shifty. "No business of mine"

"It is" Ste found himself saying. "You're important to me"

Brendan stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Yer just my boss, Stephen"

"No! I mean, we're friends, right?"

Brendan's mouth twitched. "I guess"

Ste felt himself unconsciously moving towards Brendan. "Or more?"

"More?" Brendan looked confused. "But ye…" he trailed off.

"I feel…" Ste didn't know what to say so he acted instead by kissing Brendan at the corner of his mouth, a shy, searching kiss.

As he pulled away, Brendan stared at him, his gaze intense and full of undisguised lust. It confirmed for Ste what had been building between them for weeks. The thought thrilled him more than anything else in his life ever had.

"Brendan" Ste said, staring at his mouth. Brendan pulled them together suddenly, his lips over Ste's in a heartbeat, his hands tangled in Ste's hair.

The kiss was ferocious, filled with all of the pent up feelings that had been developing for some time. Ste gripped Brendan's arms firmly, his fingers splayed across the hard muscle beneath Brendan's shirt. He found himself being kissed in a way he never had before; there was such desire in it, such desperation. Ste was unceremoniously pushed onto his desk, papers flying everywhere. Brendan pulled at his shirt frantically, kissing the skin beneath the first chance he got.

Ste panted heavily, feeling the tight knot in his stomach intensify as Brendan pulled down his trousers and boxers, revealing his cock for him to engulf. The expert way with which he used his tongue and mouth to pleasure him sent Ste completely over the edge, whispering profanities and gripping the desk with all his strength.

When he felt the release building inside him, Ste choked back a cry as he came into Brendan's open, willing mouth. Brendan licked his lips, eyeing Ste carefully. He picked up his trousers and boxers from the floor, handing them silently to Ste.

"That was um…" Brendan looked away, seemingly embarrassed at what had passed between them.

"Intense" Ste finished for him. "Do you…do you do that a lot?"

Brendan stiffened.

"I'm sorry, is that too personal?" Ste laughed at the absurdity of that assumption; what had just passed between them was nothing but _personal._

"I shouldn't have let that happen" Brendan said, scratching the back of his neck. "Yer my boss, it could get complicated…"

Ste leapt off the desk, taking Brendan's hands in his own somewhat awkwardly. "Hey, I'm in charge. I say whether something is complicated or not and what just happened wasn't. I've never felt clearer in my entire life"

"Really?" Brendan asked sceptically.

"Really" Ste confirmed, leaning forwards to brush his lips gently against Brendan's. "There's something about you… I feel like I've known you for a long time"

Brendan nodded, his breath ghosting Ste's face. "I know what ye mean. I felt it the first time we met, at that interview. I can't explain it-"

"There's no need" Ste smiled.

"I guess not" Brendan agreed. It felt as though all of the tension had been drained from the room. "So these extra sessions with the boss… will they be a regular occurrence?"

Ste grinned. "You better believe it"


End file.
